


Discs.

by tinkity



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Memory Loss, OH GOD IM IN TEARS, mentioned betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkity/pseuds/tinkity
Summary: Ranboo stood in front of the lava pit.Time to take matters in his own hands.
Kudos: 28





	Discs.

**Author's Note:**

> KFNAJFIAFNQNDJWI HAS ANYONE SEEN RANBOO'S LATEST LORE STREAM??? I'M IN TEARSSSSS
> 
> !! this fanfic wasn't too planned out and I just made it up as I wrote so it isn't as good as my others !!

Ranboo shook his head rapidly, tears slowly falling out of his eyes as he backed away from the chest containing the green disc.

He mustered up the courage to approach it once again and take it out of the chest.

"I'm a traitor... I betrayed everyone..." Ranboo cried out as he fell onto his knees and clutched his chest, dropping the discs.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why can't I just remember?!" He yelled, tears falling into the cold snow under him.

"I didn't do this! I was set up! T-Theres no way I could've-"

_"But there is." The voice in his head interfered. ___

__"No. Go away!" Ranboo yelled, hoping for someone to hear him, to help him get out of this hell._ _

___"You betrayed everyone, Ranboo. How could you?" The voice mocked. ____ _

____"That's because I d-didn't! I know I didn't, I-" The enderman cuts himself off, eyes turning to the cold snow._ _ _ _

_____"What'll you do with it? The discs?" ____ _ _ _

______Ranboo stayed silent. What is he going to do with it? Give it Tommy? Give it to Dream? Techno? Phil?_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I know exactly what to do with it." He stands up, skin slowly turning into pure white, almost blending into the snow._ _ _ _ _ _

The voice disappeared. Good, less distraction.

Ranboo frantically ran into the Nether portal. He walked around, looking for a pool of lava which he finds after a few seconds of searching.

He stood in front of the pit and reached out his hand over it, disc held in between his fingers.

And he let's go.

He let's go, dropping the green disc into the pit of lava. Destroying the only thing that gives Dream power.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter!: @tiinkity


End file.
